


Footage

by sotakeabitofcalpol



Category: Thunderbirds
Genre: Angst, Family Feels, Give them a hug, How Do I Tag, SOS related, im a bit late
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-12
Updated: 2020-02-12
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:08:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22685254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sotakeabitofcalpol/pseuds/sotakeabitofcalpol
Summary: They’ve seen it a few times, that’s for sure.
Kudos: 9





	Footage

**Author's Note:**

> Ok, I wrote this deadass when SOS came out and just? Never posted it here? So here we are, I guess

It's approaching 3 in the morning, and there are three men sat around a video. Of course, the video is holographic, and so is the youngest of the men, up in space, but it doesn't matter. It's always been this way.

The eldest is sat at his father's desk with a half-empty glass of whiskey. He's not dressed for the time, in a shirt done up maybe even more than in the day, and trousers creased in the way only an ex-soldier would iron. He's watched this clip so many times that his nightmares warp it, and he's forced to watch it again to remember it properly, without seeing his brothers up there as well as his dad.

The middle is half-out of it with exhaustion, dressed in a t-shirt and tracksuit trousers, hair stuck to him in the way it does after a nightmare. He's got a glass too, but for the way he's sipping at it you'd assume it was too-hot tea. He doesn't really want to be watching this, this isn't his current nightmare fuel, but his brothers are up, so he is.

The youngest awake is floating, both as a hologram and a human, eyes still searching for something. Not that he's hopeful, he's a realist bordering on nihilism, but the hope isn't for him. His mind always drifts back to the proper youngest, so much he doesn't bother to sleep anymore, existing off coffee as dark as the skin under his eyes, and the depths of turquoise eyes. He's the only one dressed as he is in the day, which almost makes the middle laugh. Almost.

So no, it isn't their first time. And it won't be their last, maybe with slightly different people, and as the clock ticks ever closer to four, there's a tiny bit of their minds that find that worrying.


End file.
